The Future is Present
by fairywings81
Summary: Cyla,a five year old girl,follows the Knights back to their time,after a Knight of the Future kills her only parent. But there is a lot of smilarites between her,and Hyoga! What's a teen Knight to do!
1. Prologue

****

Prologue

__

"Shun! Watch out!" Seiya moved to block an attack from the Iron Knight. 

"Sieya!!" The other boy who was guarded by the constellation Andromeda whipped out_his Nebula chain. "Back off, you iron oaf!" The chain was no match for the giant's borealis punch though. Shun was sent flying into a large building. _

"I've got him, Shun!" Now Swan Hyoga stepped up. "He won't last a minute in my Dust Storm!" With a flapping motion, the sky filled with the white snow that would rust the giant where he stood. When he was sure his opponent was frozen, Hyoga looked over at his friend Shun. "Use the Nebula Chain, now!" 

Shun stood once more, glaring at the Iron Giant, as the whip like weapon wrapped around him. With a forceful tug, the giant was brought down. "Yeah! That's what I thought!" 

"Is everyone okay?" Seiya looked around at his friends, standing cautiously. 

"Yeah, I think so." Hyoga smiled at everyone, having retrieved the mysterious sixth cloth. "We did it, you guys!" 

"That armor looks awfully small…." Shiryu commented. "Are you sure it's the right one?" 

"Supposedly, a child will be joining our ranks. That's all Sienna would tell me." Seiya informed them. "But she didn't give any other clues." 

"A very small child!"Hyoga had taken the armor from Shun, and was examining it. "The child would have to be about four or five to fit in this!" 

"That may be the case. Anyway, we better get it back to Sienna, before anything else happens to it!" Shiryu decided aloud. 

"Right." Hyoga tucked it under his arm carefully. "Let's go." He turned to where a glowing portal in the rock had opened. "Come on." 

The three other knights followed Hyoga, but they didn't realize that a fourth person, a little girl, was following them. The portal closed with a zipping noise, and time was restored to it's natural order. Almost. 

That's how I wound up meeting the four Knights. My name is Cyla Cygnet. Rather, that's what my father Hyoga calls me. I had been caught in the middle of the fight, and forgotten by the knights when they found Ikki's Iron Knight. You see, the Iron Knight killed my mother. And I was running away from him, with the sixth cloth, when he temporarily knocked me out. By the time I was aroused, the four Knights had caught up to him, and were fighting him. I was fascinated by their extraordinary powers. I thought they were magical. Of course, I was only four at the time, and thought it was all a great game. The Swan Hyoga was my favorite from the start. I loved his Diamond Dust ability because I thought it was beautiful. I, too, had powers unimaginable, but I wouldn't find out until later. If I had known the trouble my following Swan would cause, I would never have done it. 


	2. Cyla's Appearance

****

Chapter One-Cyla's Appearance 

"I'm glad you and the others returned safely, Seiya. I was beginning to worry." Princess Sienna smiled. 

"Yeah. Ikki must get some kind of power boost in the future. His Iron Knight was next to impossible to beat. " 

"But we did it. Together." Shun added. "It was great."

"Yeah…" Hyoga seemed to be thinking of other things. There had been a couple of fatalities in that fight. For instance, the mother of the little girl that had followed them. He was glad she'd stayed out of the way while they fought the Knight, but he wondered what had happened that she'd ended up with the Cygnet cloth. 

"Hey, Hyoga…Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, man. I'm just thinking about that little girl." 

"The one who was trying to protect the Cygnet cloth. She was adorable." Seiya explained, when the Princess gave Hyoga weird look. 

"What was a child doing with the cloth?" Sienna wanted to know. "That's not how it was supposed to be." 

"That what we said." Shiryu said. "But she gave it to us easily enough." 

"That she did." Seiya stood up. "Well, I'm going to bed. We've had a very long day." 

Shun and Shiryu nodded in agreement. "You comin' Hyoga?" 

"Sure, in a little bit." The swan-guarded knight went outside and stood on the balcony. 

"Is he alright?" Sienna asked. 

"I'm not sure. He's been sort of quiet since we got back." Seiya said softly. "Maybe he'll come around eventually." 

"I hope so. It's not like him to mope around." The princess turned to the balcony door. "Don't forget to lock up, Hyoga." 

"No worries, Princess." He gave her a half smile before returning his gaze to the courtyard. 

***********************************************************************

When he heard the inside door close, he leaped below. He needed a walk. He realized what the problem with him was. He was beginning to feel cramped in the apartment with those other three knights. He wanted his own space. Of course, he didn't know how to tell the other guys. He didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. He let himself sigh, and continued towards the gates that led out of the embassy. He stopped very suddenly when he heard crying. "Um…hello?" He looked around for the source. The sound was coming from the Princess' bushes. Hyoga walked over to check it out. He pushed the brush aside, and gasped. There sat the little girl from the future, staring up at him tearfully. 

"No hurts me…" The small child cowered away from Hyoga, burying her face in her hands. 

"I'm not going to hurt you…" Hyoga wasn't sure what to do. He only knew that it was cold, and the child was in nothing but rags. An idea sprung to his mind. "Come with me?" He asked her softly, reaching in to pick her up. "You shouldn't be out here like this. It's cold." He added. The swan was rewarded, when the girl let him pluck her from the bushes. "There now….it's goin' to be okay, Little One…." He wrapped both arms around her, to help warm her up. "How did you get here?" Hyoga asked, as he headed back towards the embassy. His walk would have to wait. The girl gave no answer, and Hyoga realized she might be too afraid to tell him anything. _Well, this is going to be interesting to say the least. We've never dealt with a child this small before._ He let himself into the apartment suite the four knights shared. "Alright now. Let's just make sure you're not hurt anywhere, okay?" The child nodded silently, as Hyoga sat her on the kitchen counter. She watched him through deep brown eyes, as he examined her gently. 

At length, she spoke up again, softly. "What name?" 

Hyoga blinked, then smiled. "Hyoga. But you can call me "Swan" if you want to. I bet that'll be easier to say for you." 

"Hyoga? What's…? Who is that?!" It was Seiya. He gotten up to use the bathroom, when he heard talking in the kitchen.

Hyoga whirled around, the little girl in his arms. "Sorry…Did we wake you up, dude?" 

"No…not…it's her!" Seiya's eyes widened. "How did she get here?" 

"I don't know. She was hiding in Princess Sienna's bushes. I knew she'd catch a bad illness out there, so I brought her inside. Isn't she precious?" 

"She's adorable…" Seiya breathed. "Does she have a name?" 

"How about it, Little One? What's your name?" 

"Cyla." The small girl buried her face in Hyoga's neck. 

Seiya shook his head. "What are we supposed to do with her?" 

"I'll take care of her." Hyoga suggested. "She likes me already." 

"You, take care of a child? I don't know, Hyoga…" 

The blonde headed Hyoga stared at him. "What do you mean, you don't know? I can take care of a child!" 

Cyla began to fuss again, not liking the yelling. Seiya used it to his advantage. "That, for instance. You made her cry already!" 

"Excuse me, Seiya, but you're yellin' just as much as I was." Hyoga held Cyla close to his chest. "Shhh…It's okay, Cyla." 

A minute later, the boys turned their heads, hearing another door open. Shiryu and Shun were joining them. "What's all the noise?" 

"Hyoga found that child from the future." Seiya told them. 

"No way! She must've followed us into the portal!" Shun exclaimed. 

"She's tiny…." Shiryu remarked. He sat on one of the breakfast stools, and held out his arms for Cyla. 

Hyoga handed her to Shiryu. "These are my friends. This is Shiryu. He likes children." 

"Oh man…Sienna's not going to like this at all…" Seiya moaned. "Especially since we're still at war with Ikki and his Black Knights. Can you imagine what he'd do if he knew we had a child?" 

"Probably use her against us." Shiryu replied in an undertone. He was rocking the small girl gently, hoping she'd fall asleep. "We can't just abandon her though. We don't know how to get her back. That portal was a one time thing." 

"That's true…." Shun agreed, pouring a glass of water. "We'll just have to keep a close eye on her." 

"I guess you're right." Hyoga replied, getting a glass of water as well. 

"She's asleep…" Shiryu looked up at Hyoga. "We're going to have to buy things, man." 

"Like pajamas and the kind of food she likes…" Shun began ticking things off on his fingers.

"Whoa whoa…No one said we'd be keeping her." Seiya intervened. "We can't afford to keep her. It would be putting her in danger." 

"Are you sayin' we can't protect her? Of course we'll keep her." Hyoga contradicted firmly. "Come, Shiryu. She can sleep in my bed. I don't mind." 

Shiryu nodded, and led the way to the room he and Hyoga shared. 

Seiya looked at Shun, with a sigh. "I've got a bad feeling about this…" 

"Don't worry, Seiya. It'll be okay. I think it's a great idea. We'll all take care of her, like older brothers." Shun smiled, and retired to their room for the night. 

"I hope we know what we're doing…" Seiya muttered, as he turned off the kitchen light, and went to join Shun.


	3. Suprises for Hyoga

****

Chapter Two-Surprises for Hyoga

The next morning, Hyoga was awaken by the sound of Cyla sucking her thumb, as she laid close beside him. He smiled a little, and pulled the covers up over the child, before getting up to go to the kitchen. He grinned at Shun and Shiryu. "Hey guys." 

"Good Morning. How is Cyla?" 

"She's still sleeping. She sucks her thumb. It woke me up." Hyoga replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

"Awww…. She was snuggled up to you when I woke up." Shiryu told him. "She really does seem to like you a lot." 

"Yeah, I know." Hyoga settled down to eat the bagels Shun had set out for them. "So, who wants to go to the store for her with me?" 

"I will. I just have something we have to do on the way." Seiya replied, coming into the room with Princess Sienna. 

"So, tell me about this child you've decided we're keeping, Hyoga." The princess spoke up nonchalantly. 

"Well, I really don't know much about her. She's at least four or five, and she came from the future." The swan replied around a mouthful of bagel. 

"You do realize this isn't the best time to have to worry about a young child, right? Ikki's still on the warpath with his knights!" 

"I know, but we can't leave her in the streets either. She's only a little thing." Hyoga countered. "That portal was only a one time thing."

Sienna sighed deeply. She knew Hyoga was right, but she just didn't know what they were going to do with the poor girl if Ikki did decide to attack the embassy directly. "I tell you what. You guys can take care of her for now. When you have to fight Ikki, I'll take care of her." 

"Sounds fair enough to me." Hyoga agreed. "Anyway, we've got to go buy some things for her. She needs clothes and all that." 

"Okay. Is she awake yet?" Sienna wanted to know now.

"Nah…I take it she had a very trying day yesterday. Let her sleep." Hyoga went to get changed. He was rather surprised to see that Cyla was awake, and her brown eyes met his. "Good morning."

"Mowning. Whewe going?"

"Shopping." Hyoga replied, with a smile. "Do you want to come with us?" 

"tay…" She got up, and watched him intently. "What I tan wear?" 

"Good question…" Hyoga picked her up when he was finished, and carried her out to the others. "Forget what I said. She's awake."

"Oh my goodness! She's adorable!!" Princess Sienna squealed. "Let me hold her!" Without waiting for Hyoga's consent, she took Cyla into her arms. "Hi there, Little One." 

"Hi…" She stared at Sienna uncertainly, as if she somehow recognized her. 

While Cyla was studying her, the Princess was studying the child back. She gasped suddenly, noting something. "Hyoga, she's got your eyes…." 

"Don't be silly. It's just coincidence. It has to be." Hyoga took her back now. "Anyway..Do you think you have anything she might be able to wear? She wants to go with me." 

"I'll go check." Sienna looked at Seiya then walked off to her rooms.

"I'll be right back." Seiya followed the Princess, noting her look. 

******************************************************

He knocked on Sienna's door. 

"Come in." Sienna called. Seiya walked in, and she looked up at him. "Seiya, I think that girl is Hyoga's future daughter." 

"What? Are you telling me he gets married?" Seiya blinked. "No offense, Princess, but Hyoga doesn't seem to be the marrying type." 

"You can call me Sienna, you know. I won't have you executed." Sienna said suddenly, changing the subject. 

"I know…it's just….I'm not used to it." Seiya said softly. "We were talking about Hyoga, remember?" 

"Yes. I remember…" Sienna sighed. "You said she was in rags when you guys saw her. If Hyoga is her father why wasn't he taking care of her?" 

"Maybe he couldn't…maybe something happen to him." Seiya shuddered. "I wouldn't want to know, if I was Hyoga." 

"I think you're right…but the whole thing with him being her father, we shouldn't keep that from him, you know?" Sienna looked up at Seiya. "When I held her…I felt some emotional pain. Loss. But I also felt love. Someone in the future did love her, and did take care of her." 

"Well, that's a good thing then." Seiya answered. "Should we tell him now?" 

"Probably…I don't know if he's going to believe us though. You heard his reaction earlier." 

"But he needs to know." Seiya told her firmly. "Maybe it will kick this moping out of his system to know he does go on to a happier life." He turned to go and get Hyoga.

"Oh,Seiya, will you take this out to him? It's the smallest thing I have. Most of my other things were given to the poor." 

"Sure." They locked eyes again, before he left to get Hyoga.

***********************************************

"What's goin' on? Am I in trouble or somethin'?" Hyoga wanted to know. He'd gotten Cyla changed with Shun's help, then Seiya had tugged him into the Princess' quarters. 

"No, you're not in trouble. We have something to tell you. It's about Cyla." 

"Cyla? What about her?" Hyoga folded his arms. 

"She's your daughter, Hyoga. Or she will be." Sienna told him gently. 

Hyoga gaped at her. "What do you mean?!" 

"I mean that at some point in the distant future, you get married and have a daughter." Sienna explained patiently. "Cyla is that daughter." 

"Cool!" Hyoga peered out into the dining room. Shun was playing hide and seek with Cyla. "Explains the hair." 

"Yes, and the eyes." Sienna added. "We'd like to know more. Like why she was on the streets." 

"Hmm…good point." Hyoga shrugged. "If the future portal is closed, we're never going to find out." 

"Actually, the future you four went into is closed. The one where we could go for answers is not." Sienna corrected him. "Would you like to know?" 

"I think I would….for her sake." Hyoga replied after a minute. He chuckled, watching her play with Shun some more. "You know, I think she knows Shun." 

"Perhaps there's a connection she makes to him in the future." Seiya suggested. "Anyway, if we're going to the future, you're going to have to go to the store yourself with her. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Hyoga walked back out to the kitchen then, and scooped Cyla up. "Ready to go, Little Swan?"

The girl looked up at him with a big grin at the nickname. "Yesh!" She wrapped her little arms around Hyoga's neck. "Shun toming?" She looked over at the boy with green hair. 

"Uh….I can't. I think Princess Sienna needs me for something, right, Seiya?" He'd noticed that Shiryu had been called into the meeting room as Hyoga came out. 

"Right. He'll play with you some more later, okay?" 

"Tay…." Cyla looked sad, but then it turned into a grin when Hyoga tickled her playfully.

"That's better. No sad faces allowed on the Swan Express. Let's move out!" Hyoga headed out with her, with a big grin. He was sure being a father would be fun. Not that he remembered his own father. _Probably because he never acknowledged me. But I'll take care of her much better! Yeah!_

****


	4. Ikki's Iron Fist

****

Chapter Three-Ikki's Iron Fist

"So, do you know how to get us there?" Seiya asked Princess Sienna once they were outside in the courtyard. Hyoga had taken Cyla, and left for town already. 

"I have an idea, yes. But tampering with the time stream is a delicate process."

"You got that right." Shun remarked. "I'm not even sure I wanna know what happened to Hyoga." 

"We can all guess the answer. But it must be discovered how. At this very moment, Ikki could be planning what would lead to the future." Sienna told him. "I know you love your brother Shun, but it seems to me he might be responsible for Cyla's homeless status." 

"I hope you're wrong, Princess. Ikki should know better than that after what we've been through." Shun replied quietly. 

"It's okay, man." Shiryu put a comforting hand on Shun's shoulder. "Maybe something drove him to it. At any rate, we know she makes a connection with you in the future just by how you two were interacting this morning. So it could still wind up okay." 

"We're not going to change the future. It's too risky." Seiya decided. "If need be, Cyla can stay with us here." 

"Yes. That's what I was thinking. Are you three ready?" Sienna asked. 

"Yeah. Let's go." Shun replied, a new strength in him. After a minute, Sienna had the portal open, and the three knights followed her into the future. 

***************************************************************

Meanwhile, in town, Hyoga was carrying Cyla on his shoulders, while they looked in the various kids' clothing stores. "There's nothin' here of interest! Not to me anyway. You see anything you want, Little Swan?" 

"ooh….tandy 'ticks!" The little girl reached for the candy on the counter of one shop. 

"Alright alright. Just don't go gettin all sticky on me, okay?" Hyoga bought the entire canister of cinnamon sticks. Once they were paid for, he indulged himself, and took one as well. "Here half-pint." He handed the rest up to her, with a smile. _This Daddy stuff is easier than I thought!_ He looked up ahead, and nodded. "Alright. We're going to this store for clothes. No more candy, okay?" 

" tay." Cyla let him put her down, and hold her free hand. 

"Aww man….you're all sticky! No no…don't cry. I ain't mad or nothin'." He smiled, squatting to her level. "But we can't try on clothes if you're all sticky…" He looked around for somewhere to clean her up, and nodded, seeing a café nearby. "Alright. Right there." He scooped her up,putting the rest of the candy in his back pocket. Hyoga carried her to the café to use the restroom. 

"I'm sorry, Sir. Patrons only." A woman with brown hair stopped them. 

"I just need to clean my daughter up really fast. I promise "

"Well…." The woman seemed to stare at the young girl for a minute."Alright. Really quickly." 

"Thanks!" Hyoga replied gratefully, carrying her into the men's room. "Take a good look around, Little Swan….this is the last time you'll be seein' this bathroom." He gently cleaned her up. "Here. Throw that one out. You got fifteen more in my pocket, remember?" 

"Uh huh." Cyla threw her half-eaten stick away. "We buys cwoves now?" 

"Yep! C'mon,you cutie." Hyoga found himself really becoming attached to his future spawn. They walked out of the café and returned to the store. "Now we'll find you clothes that will make you look like you belong to the Knights of Athena!" He led her in by the hand, and they began to search for clothes they would both be satisfied with her having. 

***************************************************************

"Whoa….this place looks even worse than the future we were in!" Shun remarked, looking around what had become the embassy district. "I wonder if any of us are still living with you, Princess…." 

"I bet you Seiya is." Shiryu quipped. "He really does like her." 

"Hey!" Seiya jabbed the Dragon with his elbow. "That was between us!" 

"It slipped." 

"Come on you guys. We're going to have to find out what's going on." Sienna broke up the small argument,and led the way into the Embassy. They stopped in the foyer, hearing two people talking. "It's my future self." 

"I wonder what's goin' on. Who's the lady with the baby?" Shun wondered aloud. 

"Come on. We can probably hear better this way." Seiya headed closer to the foyer. "They can't see us, right?" 

"No. And they can't hear us either." Sienna pointed out. 

"Good." They all stopped again, when the woman in rags began to speak. 

_"Please, Princess. I can do things for you. Lord Ikki and his knights destroyed my house when they killed Hyoga. The streets is no place to raise the child of a knight!" _

"I want to help you. I really do. But if Ikki finds out I've interferred with his rule again….I did a brave thing as it is, sparing Cyla." 

"How could you not?! She's done nothing to Ikki!" The woman held on to the fussy baby. "I'm sure Hyoga would've expected nothing less." Tears threatened to spill. 

"Ever since the knights disbanded…I haven't heard from anyone except for Seiya, and he's going mad with anger over the loss of Hyoga." 

"What of Lord Ikki's brother? How is Shun?" 

"I honestly don't know, Monera. As I said, I haven't heard from any of them." The future Sienna sighed deeply. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Monera. I do know that Hyoga loved both of you very much. His loss was not in vain. The future of the Knights still lives." She reached out,and played with the baby's little fingers, as they wrapped around her own. "My only suggestion is for you to find Shun. I'm sure as Cyla's god-father, he would be more than willing to take care of her for you." 

"Yes. If only I knew where he had gone to. Thank you, Sienna…I am sorry about Tatsumi as well." 

"Yes….It seems we are losing everyone. I have to take Seiya his lunch now. You know the way out?" 

"Yes." Monera left the embassy, heading for the graveyard, where her beloved Hyoga laid to rest.

"That creep!" Seiya clenched his fist, as they followed the futuristic apparition. "He left them on the damned street!" 

"That's not all he did." Shun said, quiet rage burning. "He killed one of our own. That destroyed us." 

"Well, he won't get the chance to even attempt it!" Seiya swore, as they approached the grave yard. 

"Shh….I know they can't hear us, but this is still a graveyard.." Shun put a hand on Seiya's shoulder, as they watched Monera again.

_"Oh Hyoga…I can't do this. Not without you. Cyla will fall ill in the next few months, as the summer turns to fall. Lord Ikki has shut everything down I could've used for us." Her baby daughter touched the cold tombstone,babbling. "Yeah,baby…that's where Daddy is. He's in a much better place than we are." Monera hugged Cyla tightly. "I'm going away now, Hyoga. I have to find your friend Shun. He's our last hope for survival in Ikki's world. I promise, I will return." She stood up, and turned to go._

"Monera. Leaving so soon?" Lord Ikki stood tall in his Black Phoenix armor. 

"L-lord Ikki…" Monera held her child even tighter. "I…was just going to visit your b-brother…" 

"I see." Ikki glinted at her coldly. "Have I not made it clear that no one leaves town without my exclusive consent? Shun has moved out of town." 

"Please, Lord Ikki. Your brother is Cyla's godfather. I want him to take her in. I could careless if I die of cold, but Cyla…she doesn't deserve that." 

"I have a better plan." Ikki replied. "You and your child may house with me in my castle. You will repay me by doing as I ask." Ikki told her. 

"I…" Monera looked back towards Hyoga's tombstone. She knew that's not what her beloved would've wanted. "I cannot accept your offer." 

"Then I condemn you both to death!" He moved to snatch the child away. 

"No! I'll do it." Monera remembered what Princess Sienna had said. "I'm only doing this for Cyla. Not for you, or even myself." 

Ikki nodded. "I admire your courage,Woman. But you will not speak so boldly to me again!" He backhanded her,but not strong enough for her to drop Cyla. "Let us go. We're losing the light." 

Monera touched her cheek where Ikki had slapped her. "Forgive me, my beloved Swan…" She followed Ikki now, uncertain of her own future, and not caring, as long as her baby survived. 


	5. The Tragic Death of Monera

****

Chapter Four-The Tragic Death of Monera

__

***Three Years Later***

"Monera! Get a move on. We're hungry!" Black Pegasus exclaimed,as he glared at the woman with her toddler child. 

"Yes. I'm coming." Monera picked up Cyla,who had been contently playing in a pile of dirt;her only sandbox. "Come on. You're going to make Lord Ikki mad. Get that tray for Mama,will you?" 

"tay,Mama." Little Cyla picked up the tray of dinner rolls,and followed her mother out into the dining hall. 

"Well now,it's about time. You will move faster in the future,won't you?" The way Black Dragon spoke,it was not a question to answer,but more of a command.

"I'm sorry. Cyla's been-" She was stopped by a sharp slap. 

"No excuses. We told you before if she henders you work, she will be put out. We've no need for a brat such as her." Black Swan leered at her. 

"Please don't!"

"Swan! You will learn to control your temper,damn it!" Lord Ikki called over the woman's snivieling. "Cyla,come and give me one of those delicious rolls." He smiled at the curly blonde child,as she walked over. "Your father all over, you are." He said quietly. 

Cyla blinked up at the cruel man in suprise. This was the first time in a long time he'd spoken so gently to her. She held up the tray of rolls for him. "Here go." She said softly. 

"Monera, you will allow my boys to begin training her today." Ikki told her mother,as he buttered his roll. 

"Train her?" Monera looked at her master questioningly. "She's only three,My Lord Ikki." 

"Ah yes,well,we'll just start lightly." Ikki left no room for argument. 

Monera was speechless. "If it is your will,I cannot stop you." She finally replied,her eyes downcast. 

"That's what I thought. Pegasus,Dragon, come with me. Swan, Andromeda, you prepare Cyla for her first lesson. Monera, carry on with your duties." 

"Yes sir." They all replied. 

************************************************************************

"I don't like the look he had!" Shun exclaimed. 

"He's up to something cruel. Why train Cyla to be a Black Knight?" Seiya asked. 

"Because he obviously knew of my plans to make her a Bronze one." Sienna answered, a hint of anger in her voice. "I'm really glad Hyoga's not here to witness this treachery." 

"That makes three of us." The knights chorused in unison. 

"Do you guys want to find out what happens next?" Sienna asked,unsure if she even wanted to know. 

"We owe it to Hyoga to find out,don't we?" Shun asked. "I mean....we still don't know how I fit into the picture." 

"That's true." Shiryu agreed. "Alright. Let's go to see what Ikki wanted to tell those two." 

Seiya nodded. he was outraged by this latest look into little Cyla's life. _First Black Swan kills Hyoga, then Ikki decides to make her the very thing that destroyed her home! I don't like this at all! _"Let's go." He chimed in now, his jaw set.

"Yes. Let's go." Sienna led the group into Ikki's private room. 

******************************************************************

_"You wanted to see us,boss?" Pegasus asked. _

"Yes. It's time to be rid of Monera. She will only weaken Cyla by babying her." Ikki replied,with a sneer. "Her time is up." 

"My Lord, are you sure you want to do that? What will you tell Cyla?" Black Dragon asked. 

"I will tell her nothing. She has no business questioning me to begin with." 

"Yessir." Dragon replied. "How do you plan to dispose of the woman?" 

"A deep poison,which will only put her into an eternal sleep. What you do with the body is your business." Ikki replied,standing up. "The Phoenix Knight stood up,and headed out of his chambers. "Do it tonight, after the brat is asleep. The poison is in your room already, Pegasus. Do not fail me." 

"We won't." The two black knights assured him. 

Later in the night,Monera was finishing up her night work, when Black Dragon walked in. "I didn't wake you,did I?" 

"Of course you did. You always do,wench." He grumbled. "Get me a drink." 

"Yes sir." Monera put her drink down, and went to the kitchen sink, to get him some water.

Black Dragon came up behind her,and held her there,so that she couldn't turn around while his friend Pegasus dumped the poison into her drink. "No,that's too warm! Colder!" He ordered. 

"Yes sir." Monera repeated,refilling the glass. She wasn't comfortable with the way he was restraining her. "Here is your water." 

"Thank you." The black knight released her. "You should go to bed." He added. 

"I will. As soon as I'm finished with my drink." 

He nodded,and left the room. Pegasus was waiting for him. "That went well." 

"Yes it did. And soon,Cyla will be ours! She's got more power than even Ikki had at that age." 

"Yeah…my jaw still hurts….what a kick!" Black Dragon rubbed his injured jaw,then smirked. "Maybe it will be Black Swan who makes her his. He was looking for a way to hurt Hyoga even more." 

"Perhaps. Come. Let us go to bed." The two knights walked off to their separate rooms,and to bed. 

Monera was feeling especially drowsy by the time she reached the room she shared with her three-year-old daughter. She collapsed on the bed,sleepily. "Good night my little swan princess…." She whispered to the child sleeping in the cot close to her,as she fell into a un-ending sleep. 

***************************************************************

The next morning,Cyla awakened before her mother did. She toddled over to her,and shook her. "Mama,wake!"She patted her mother's arm with her little hand, failing to notice that the woman wasn't even breathing. "Mama,up!" 

"Cyla, what is all that racket?!" Lord Ikki demanded from the doorway. 

"Her won't wakes…" The small girl looked up at Ikki,pouting. 

"Hmm…" Ikki tried not to smirk, knowing the reason already. He walked over,and picked Cyla up, and pretended to examine the dead woman. "I'll have Black Andromeda come check her. But it's breakfast time. Come." He carried her out of the room,closing the door. 

"Dragon. Feed her. Andromeda,come with me." Ikki fired the orders not even a second after he'd entered the kitchen. He handed Cyla to Black Swan, and walked out again,with Andromeda behind him. When they were safely out of Cyla's earshot,he actually chuckled. "Poor little brat….so foolish she is. Couldn't even tell her mother was dead! Andromeda,I want you to get rid of the body. I don't care how you do it. Just do it. Then I want you to go back into the kitchen,and announce her death." 

"Yes sir." Andromeda left to do Lord Ikki's will, and soon,there naught in the room except Cyla's cot. The rest of it,including the body,he'd burned. He'dclaim her mother'd caught fever, and that she'd died. Cyla would be too young to understand about germs and all that. 

At breakfast, Andromeda made the announcement,and the rest of the knights pretended to be sad for their lost maid. "She was probably the most obedient servant we ever had. She will be missed." 

Cyla took it the hardest. She couldn't understand how her mama could leave her,just like her father did. She didn't' even want to eat, but Swan made her. 

"You must keep your strength going,Little One. The training will only get harder." Not that he really cared about her,no. But if he could win her over,then it would be one more thing he'd have taken from Hyoga. "Besides, your mother wouldn't want you to go hungry for her,would she?" 

"No…" And so she ate, and trained. Little did they all know, her life was about to change for the better. 

********************************************************8

"Whoa….That's so cruel, the way they lied to her!" Sienna's eyes were full of tears. "This has already happened to her. What does he do next?" 

"I don't know…" Shun looked furious. "How can he be so cruel?!" 

"Maybe you rescue her." Shiryu suggested to Shun. "She's three here,but she's five where we are." 

"Maybe I take care of her for two years, then something else happens…" Shun thought aloud. 

"Yeah. That's a good possibility,especially with Ikki owning the entire area!" Seiya agreed. "I wonder how Hyoga's doing with Cyla…..He seemed pretty nervous about taking her out alone." 

"Yes. I know,but Hyoga's not without experience with children. Quite a few of his friends in Siberia were children." Shiryu reminded him. 

"Right. Well,let's go back for now. We can return again later, right, Princess?" Shun asked. 

"Of course." Sienna sent them all back to the present time. They all had much to think about and sort through. 


	6. Back Home

****

Chapter Five-Shun To The Rescue

When they arrived back in the present,Shiryu,Seiya and Shun were astounded to find that Hyoga still hadn't come back with Cyla. They all sank into their usual chairs. "I wonder where they are...." Shun mused a few minutes later. 

"Good question." Seiya agreed. "I'm sure he's just out enjoying his time with her. What do you think happens to Cyla next? How did she wind up escaping Ikki and his knights?" 

"Those are questions we'll have to answer tomorrow...I've seen enough of that horrible man for one day." Princess Sienna sighed sadly. "All we know for sure is Hyoga and Shun must've stayed in contact if Monera was going to send Cyla to him." 

"Yeah....I become her godfather. But I wonder if we were all named as godparents,and she was just super close to me.." 

"That's a good possibility too." Shiryu nodded. "I just wonder when and how you wind up with her,Shun." 

"We'll find out in the morning. Right now,I'm going to have Tatsumi order us some food. I hope Hyoga comes back with her soon." Sienna stood then,and left her three knights to ponder the day's events. 

************************************************************************************

"Alright,Little Swan. We're back." Hyoga opened the door with his only free hand,following the rather excited four-year-old into the mansion. "We're home!" 

"Homes!" Cyla echoed,giving Hyoga a toothy grin. 

"That's a relief." Shun stood up from his chair in the living room. "Everyone else went out for a while. I told them I'd stay home in case you came back. Sienna's resting."

"I didn't think you dudes would be back until tomorrow or something. Sorry about worrying you guys." Hyoga smiled down at Cyla. "She missed you." The little girl had wrapped her arms around Shun's leg,and was resting her head on it. 

"I see." Shun picked her up,and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. "Did you two have fun,Cyla?" 

"I haved tandy 'ticks." She held up the remainder of the most recent one she'd been working on.

"Is that all?" Shun laughed softly,carrying her into the kitchen. "Well,how about if I get you something more fitting for dinner?" 

"What fitting?" Cyla asked him,as he sat her on the counter. 

"Something good for you." Shun replied,looking up at Hyoga. "So,what did you guys get?" 

"She got a lot of clothes,and some toys. Some candy,as you noticed." 

"Sounds good." Shun replied,turning to rummage the cabinets. "Did Shiryu go the store the other day?"

"I don't remember. I think he did...why?"

"We're out of peanut butter." Shun shrugged,and made Cyla a jelly sandwhich. 

"Oh. Well,I can still go get some." 

"Don't worry about it. You look exhausted." Shun handed Hyoga a sandwich too,and grinned. "Thought you might need one of these." 

"Thanks,dude. I always wondered what it was like to have a child...now I'm glad I found out. She's a handful!" 

"Well,most children that age are..." Shun replied with a smile. "I'm sure Jaccob was." He added, reminding the blonde of his young friend back in Siberia. 

"I think so.." Hyoga told him,and watched Cyla make a mess of her sandwich. "Did you get any of that into your mouth,Cygnet?" 

"Cygnet?" Shun raised an eyebrow at Hyoga. 

"Little Swan." Hyoga explained,reaching over to wipe Cyla's mouth and hands. "What a mess. Next time,cut her sandwich into fours,alright?" 

"Sure thing." Shun chuckled a little. _I never imagined what a good father Hyoga would make. This might be his only chance to do so ,at any rate. But we can't possibly keep Cyla here in the past. She has to return t o her time. I wonder what Sienna plans on telling him..._Shun studied the two silently for a while,as he remembered the horrible things that had happened to Cyla so far in her young life. His brother was worse than anyone could've imagined. _We can't let Ikki bring anymore harm to that poor child. We just can't! _

"Sun!" Cyla patted Shun's arm with her little hand,trying to get his attention. "Sun,Siryu toming soon?" "Shiryu? I...I'm not sure,Sweetheart. Maybe." Shun smiled kindly. _So perhaps she does know at least two of us. But the question is how?_ "Come on. Let's get you into a nice bath and all cleaned up,okay?" Shun looked over at Hyoga,who was about to fall asleep. "Your daddy's had a long day." He took her hand,and led her into one of their many bathrooms. After settling her into the tub, he went to look through the clothes they'd gotten for her. "Well,I guess she'll have to borrow one of my shirts. It's no big deal." He went into his room,and got a shirt for her. Just as he was heading back to the bathroom,the rest of the knights return from their outing. "Hey! They're home."

Shiryu nodded. "Good. I'm going to take a shower. " 

"Okay. Cyla was asking about you. " Shun saw the look of surprise on his friend's face,and shrugged. "I get the feeling all will be answered tomorrow. But I've to get her out of the tub now." He walked past Shiryu to the bathroom.

"Man. Between Shun and Hyoga,we're going to have a hard time letting Cyla go..." Shiryu muttered,as he walked into the kitchen. Hyoga was telling Seiya a story about his lunch with Cyla. 

"....and the waitress actually said,"You've got a beautiful daughter." I was thunderstruck. Guys,I don't end up living a useless life. Do you know how it feels to find that out?" 

"Pretty amazing,I bet." Shiryu spoke up. "You do know she can't stay,don't you?" 

"Of course not. My future self must be so worried about her as it is!" Hyoga told him. "Anyway,this has been a great, exhausting day." 

"Yes, it has." Shun came back out to the kitchen with Cyla in tow. "Someone's ready for bed." He held the child out to Hyoga,and smiled. 

Hyoga took her,smiling at his friends. "I'll be out in a minute,then you can tell me what you guys found out." 

"Okay…" Seiya replied slowly. He wasn't even sure if they should tell him at all. 

******************************************************************

Once in his room, Hyoga laid Cyla down on his bed. "We had a good time,eh,Cygnet?" 

"Uh huh." Cyla had her thumb in her mouth,staring up at the blonde man. "I 'taying wif you,Daddy…" 

Hyoga smiled. "We'll see. "He kissed her on the forehead, and turned on his mini lamp for her. "I'll be in soon,alright?" 

"tay." Cyla watched him go,then sighing happily, drifted into a deep sleep. 

Hyoga smiled to himself as he closed the door,and walked back out to the living room. "She is so precious." 

"She is. " Sienna smiled. "We have news,but none of it is really good." 

"I can take it." Hyoga sat down,and began to sort through the bags he'd brought back from their trip. 

Seiya began slowly. "Well, she is your daughter. You wind up marrying a woman named Monera. "

"Okay…." Hyoga held up an outfit. "Isn't this cute?" It was a black and blue jumper with daisies on it. 

"It's adorable!" Sienna breathed. "She's going to look so cute in that!" 

"I thought so too." Hyoga looked at Seiya. "What else did you find out?" 

"This is the bad news. Some time after Cyla was born,Ikki had Black Swan resurrected and he killed you. Monera eventually was forced to work for Ikki in order to provide food for Cyla." 

"That…..creep! He left my wife and child homeless??!" Hyoga's eyes narrowed,seeing the somber looks on their faces. "What else?" 

Shiryu put a hand on his shoulder. "He killed her. From what we found out so far,he planned to make Cyla a Black Knight. But we think Shun comes to rescuie Cyla. We're not sure. We're going back tomorrow." 

"And I'm not there to stop him! I'd rather keep Cyla here,knowing that!" Hyoga raged. "She's way too young to be made evil!" 

The others nodded in agreement. "But we can't keep her." Sienna intervened. "Future Shun might be looking for her as we speak. After we know the truth,I'm going to have you guys take her back." No one could argue with that,and after a little more idle chatter,they all went to bed, wondering what the next day would bring. 


	7. Shun to the Rescue

**Chapter Six-Shun to the Rescue**

The next morning dawned before Shun was ready. He wasn't looking forward to what they might see. The sights of the future were looking grim. He slid out of bed, hearing the others in the kitchen. After combing his hair down, he walked into the kitchen. "Hey...." 

"Hey man...sleep all right?" Seiya looked up at him in concern. 

"Not really..." Shun sat down, looking around. "Where's Hyouga?" 

"They're out in back. He's making it snow for her." Shiryu smiled gently. "He really loves her." 

"It seems." Shun replied, sippin g at the coffee Sienna gave him. "Are we going soon?" 

"Yes." Sienna told him. "As soon as we've all eaten." So,the food was practically inhaled by the knights, who wanted to get going. They finished getting dressed,and then Sienna opened the portal. "Okay. We're going to find out today how Shun fits into this picture. " 

"And Shiryu." Seiya added on. He put a hand on each of his friends' shoulders. 

"That's right. Let's go." Sienna led the way into the portal. 

******************************************************************** 

The place they wound up in was the same street the knights had first spotted Cyla on. As they looked around, they began to hear her shrieks and cries, followed by something unexpected. 

_"Ikki,you bastard! How could you do this knowing what we went through!""The last thing I need is for Sienna to make another Bronzie out of that little brat!" _

_"Y-yeah?! Well,you've lost,Ikki. She's coming with me now. Where she belongs!" _

_"Take her now, Little Brother, but let me warn you. I never lose. Just ask her father."_

_"Don't call me 'Little Brother' ! You're not the Ikki I _ _kne_ _w. I don't know what happened to you again, but you've gone too far!" _

_Future Shun appeared in their view now, clutching the badly beaten four year old. "Shhh.....it's okay now,Cyla. You're safe." He was teary-eyed himself, wondering what had driven his brother to do such horrible things to the innocent child. "Come..I have to take you Princess Sienna now. Shiryu and Seiya will be wanting to see you." He walked down the _ _stree_ _t,hugging her gently, and rubbing her back. _

_******************************************************_

"Wow! I don't think I've ever been that mad before..." Shun remarked, as they followed his future self. 

"Me either." Seiya replied. "But he....you...were right about Ikki. He is a bastard. I wonder what he did to her.." 

"I don't know.." Shun replied. "But at least she's safe now." 

"Well, I think more happens, but at least we know that Shun saved her." 

"But how is it possible Shun knew?" Shiryu asked. 

"Maybe we'll find out inside. Come on." Sienna led them back into the embassy. 

Shun stopped everyone in their tracks, to listen. "I think he's explaining. 

"You're right." 

_"She did a brave thing, sending me that letter. Ikki would've killed her even sooner." Shun muttered. _

_"Yeah,I know. But Monera would've done anything to keep her _ _daught_ _er safe. She owed that to Hyouga." Seiya from the future remarked. _

_"Yeah." Shiryu added on. "Let me see her. It's been so long. Look how big she's gotten!" _

_But Cyla was glued to Shun. "No..." To her, Seiya and Shiryu looked too much like their black knight counterparts. _

_"What is it, baby?" Shun asked puzzled. _

_"Bwack Knights." Cyla replied quietly. _

_"No we're not!" Shiryu replied in indignation, then he paused. "Oh...I guess we do look a little like.....anyway,it'll be okay." "We have to keep her away from Ikki." _

_"Yes. At all costs." Shun replied, his eyes sad. "We won't let him hurt her anymore."_


	8. A Trip into the Past

**Chapter Seven-A Trip into the Past**

In the future

"I can't find her anywhere, Shiryu..." Shun shrugged helplessly. "I saw her running down the street with her cloth, but then...nothing. I couldn't catch up."

"She couldn't have just disappeared..." Shiryu frowned in worry. "Hey...I saw four knights that looked a little bit like us, when we were younger. They were fighting Ikki's Iron Knight. Cyla probably got caught in their crossfire..."

"If she did, then why wasn't she on the ground?" Seiya asked now. "You don't think those knights took her, do you?"

"Maybe...." Shun had a thoughtful look on his face now. "One of them looked exactly like Hyoga."

"That's silly." Shiryu told him now. "Hyoga's been dead for five years now."

"I'm telling you. He sounded like him too." Shun argued, walking towards the door to Sienna's room. "Princess? Can I come in?"

"Sure." Sienna opened the door. "What is it?"

"I think I might know where Cyla is." Shun began slowly to explain what he had seen.

"So you think these knights might have come from a different time?" Sienna seemed to think nothing of it. "It's more than possible, of course....but if Cyla got into their portal...it might prove difficult to bring her back.."

"Why?" Shun asked. "We're her guardians. Don't you think she misses us?"

"Of course she does. Or she should. But if you're past self is anything like you are now....she probably doesn't know the difference. Also, there's her father to consider."

"Hey, that's right. Hyoga's there." Shun sighed. "Are you saying we shouldn't bother trying?"

"No, we most definitely need her to return to this time. If we don't, history could be altered forever."

"Right...." Shun looked into the princ ess' eyes now. "I don't want to hurt her. I can imagine how much she's enjoying getting to know her father..."

"But you know you must do what is right. Even if that means taking her away from him." Sienna replied. "I didn't say it would be easy."

There was a long silence before Shun spoke again. "I'm doing this alone."

"Are you sure? The others would be happy to join you, I'm sure."

"Yes. Cyla is my responsibility. I must do this alone. I doubt my past self will be in agreement with what I'm about to do."

"I understand how you feel, but it's really for the best." Sienna replied. "You can leave whenever you're ready."

"Might as well go now." The knight of Andromeda replied. "Should get it over with as quickly as possible."

"That's the best way, yes." Sienna looked sad. "I hope she will forgiv e you someday, Shun."

"So do I, Princess. So do I." As he finished speaking, Sienna sent Shun through the portal that would take him into the past.

In the Past

"Cyla, come here, baby." Shun held out his arms to the little girl. "It's bedtime, okay?"

"No beds!" Cyla scurried off, hiding behind Seiya. "No beds, tay ,Teiya?"

The fourteen year old Seiya laughed, scooping her up. "Okay,but if you don't sleep, how are you going to be strong enough to be a baby swan?"

"I takes Vimens!" She grinned up at him,toothless.

"Well....maybe you can stay up a little longer. "Hey, Hyoga, what the heck are you doing in there?"He peered downstairs into the training dojo .

"Heh. I'm working on a little something for Cyla Cygnet. Got a problem with that?" The swan knight looked up from his tinkering.

"No...but we're about to put Cyla to bed. Do you want to do it?"

"Be right there, dude." Hyoga was upstairs before anyone could move. "Alright, Cygnet. Time for bed." He plucked Cyla from Seiya, and snuggled her close to him lovingly. "To bed, I said."

Cyla giggled. "Bed I taid ! Tan you makes it 'now morrows?"

"Sure thing." Hyoga smiled gently. "Only if you go right to sleep though."

"I pwomise , Daddy 'wan."

_Aww....damn it! I can't believe Ikki makes me miss out on this in the future! It doesn't seem fair!!_ Hyoga held in angry curses and wiped mistiness from his eyes as he laid Cyla down in her makeshift bed, which was now nestled between his and Shiryu's bed. "To sleep, without out a peep!" He ordered playfully.

"To seep, wifout a peep!" Cyla echoed, as she curled up into her blankets. "Night night, Daddy 'wan."

"Night night, Cyla Cygnet." Hyouga gave her gentle kiss on the cheek, before walking out. When he was in the living room again, he looked at Shun. "I'm going to kill your brother. You know that, right?"

"Yeah......I know." Shun was about to add more, when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" He wanted to be as far away from Hyoga as he could get, seeing the mood he was in suddenly. When he opened the door, he was not prepared for what he saw. For staring at him, with a scrutinizing eye, was himself. "Can I help you?"

"I've come to get Cyla." The two Shuns eyed each other suspiciously. This was about to get really interesting.


	9. Double Trouble

**Chapter Eight-Double Trouble**

"Come in...." Shun replied, staring at his future form.

"I'm sorry fo r the intrusion..." His double apologized, walking into the mansion. "It's just...Princess Sienna sent me to get her. Something about the flow of time being disrupted."

"I see..." Shun sighed. "Well, uh....she's in bed for the night...."

"Is......my...our brother here?" The other A ndromeda knight asked now.

"Ikki? No.......he's with his black knights, doing god knows what." Shun replied, giving his future self a look of surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"Well......I wasn 't sure how far in the past this is...he does eventually return to our side."

"Really?" Shun was shocked. "I had a feeling it was something like that..." He led the other Andromeda knight into the parlor, where Hyoga, Shiryu and Seiya were sitting. "Guys..."

"Whoa......wicked freaky!" Hyoga exclaimed, seeing the doubles. "Lemme guess. You're from the future, right?"

The older Shun nodded. "That's correct." His eyes were misty now. "Hyoga...." He tried to pull himself together. "I'm so sorry, man..."

"Don't worry about it. What happens, happens. But if we know the future now maybe we can stop it..."

"What do you mean? You have no idea what's happened...."

"Of course we do, Shun...er.....other Shun." Seiya told him. "We need to find something to call you, or w e're all going to be pretty confused..."

"How about just calling me Andromeda?" Shun of the future replied. "I don't plan on bein g here too long to begin with. I'm on a mission."

"Right....." Shun turned to the other knights. "He's here for Cyla."

"Oh....." Shiryu looked at the floor. "She's in bed.."

"So I was told...Can I see her?" Andromeda asked.

"Yeah. Come on." Hyoga replied, as he led the way to the room he and Shiryu were n ow sharing with Cyla. "Here she is.." He said in a hushed voice. "So...you're her godfather?"

"Yeah...Well, we all are." Andromeda stepped over to Cyla's bed,and brushed her blonde curly locks out of her face. "I'm so glad she is safe...Shiryu and I were very worried."

"Is Ikki still trying to get at her in your time?" Hyoga asked now, a note of disgust in his voice.

"Yeah. That's why we panicked when we couldn't find her." Andromeda looked up at him. "I don't want to hurt you, Hyoga, or her...but....."

"I understand, dude. You have to take her home to her time. We were going to do that eventually anyway.." The swan looked down at the floor. "I don't wa nt to say goodbye to her..."

"Then let me take her back with me now..." Andromeda sai d sensitively. "If Ikki hasn't figured out what happened already, he may still. It would be wiser to get her back before he does.."

"Ikki in your time? Because Ikki here is still on the outs with us."

"Yeah. And he has the power to open time warps as much as Sienna does." Andromeda sighed now. "I wish I knew why he went bad again...I miss him..." "You haven't changed in the least, you know. Shun here still believes there is good in Ikki." Hyoga's eyes were narrowed. "I still refuse to believe what I've heard about what he does to my family. "

Andromeda nodded. "It is hard to believe. I was outraged when I got Monera's letter in Siberia. I only wish I had been there before Ikki killed her."

"I don't hold you responsible for Ikki's actions. I never have, and I never will." Hyoga replied firmly. "The good thing is you got Cyla away from him before he totally corrupted her."

"Yeah..." Just then, the little girl stirred, and Andromeda smiled. "She still doesn't sleep well. She misses her mother."

"It's gotta be hard on her....I felt horrible when I found out what he'd done." Hyoga pulled the covers closer around Cyla with a slight smile. "She loves Shun, you know. She went right to him this morning."

"She probably thinks he's me." Andromeda replied with a laugh.

"I think so too.." Hyoga sighed. "Does she really have to go?"

"Yes, I'm afraid she does." Andromeda said, returning to business. "And it's better that it be now instead of tomorrow." He picked the little one up gently, petting her hair when she whimpered. "Come on, Cyla. It's time to go home."

"Sun...." She stirred a little now, waking up. "Where we going?" She turned to look at Hyoga. "Daddy coming toos ?"

"No,Sweetie. Daddy.....Daddy has to stay here. We'll see each other again...." _I hope._ Hyoga bit his bottom lip,feeling particularly sad. "Take care of her Shun....er....Andromeda."

"I always have." Andromeda replied,caressing the fussing child gently. "Shhh......it'll be okay, Cyla." He watched as the girl's father left the room. _This should've never been allowed to happen! It's so unfair. Well, it will never happen again. Hopefully in time, Cyla will forget that she'd been here._ He carried Cyla out of the room, and out the front door of the mansion. His heart broke, when he heard her crying for Hyoga and Seiya. "You can see Seiya in a little bit...." He tried to console the four-year-old. "He's probably out on the deck, waiting for you to return,little swan..." He held her closer, trying to put her back to sleep. He'd nearly succeeded when he heard a most unfamiliar voice.

"So, here I find her." Ikki moved into view. "And again, you're trying to take her away without my knowledge."

"Ikki, move aside." Andromeda glared daggers at his elder brother. "I will not fight you with a child present." He held Cyla tightly.

"Coward." Ikki spat. "Just give her to me."

"Now why would my little brother give the likes of you anything?" Another, kinder voice replied. It was clear that this was also Ikki, but it was the old Ikki.

"Ikki...." Andromeda turned to look at the man. "But......" Suddenly, he realized what had happened. The future Ikki had opened his own time warp to follow him! Before he could react, Ikki's black knights attacked without warning, forcing him to drop Cyla. "Run, Cyla! Go back to Daddy's!"

"I'll take her back. You're going to need back up." His brother replied, scooping the terrified girl up. "Come, Cyla."

"Hurry, Big Brother!" He flung his Nebula Chain at Black Knight Andromeda. "I will not fail Hyoga a second time!"

"We shall see, Andromeda. We shall see." Black Andromeda sneered, as his own chains pinned his enemy to the ground.

Meanwhile, the others, including the future Ikki chased his brother all the way to the mansion before Ikki could get Cyla inside to safety. "Damn it to hell!" He used his Phantom Demon punch to send the knights flying. He set Cyla down behind him. "Cyla, go inside. Find the others. Go!"

" tay ,Icky!" Somehow, Cyla understood that this Ikki wasn't evil. He wanted to help.

_She's adorable! What the hell do I want with her in the future?! I hope I don't hurt her....._ Ikki continued the fight with the knights and his future self, hoping the others get there before he runs out of strength.


	10. Warnings and a Happy Ending

**Chapter Ten-Warnings and a Happy Ending**

Once the future knights and Hyoga had Cyla settled with the Future Sienna, they headed for the designated time. Seiya was worried that they might not be able to convince themselves that Ikki was planning on one last attack before going good. Shun was worried that Ikki would show up in the process of explaining things, and was glad that the present form of Ikki was accompanying them. He smiled up at Ikki lovingly.

"Thanks for coming with us, Ikki." He said softly.

'It was no trouble whatsoever."Ikki replied. "I'm more than willing to help when there's a father and child involved. I don't want Cyla to meet the same fate we all did."

"Speaking of that.....Where do you suppose she learned that attack she did?" Seiya wondered aloud.

"Black Swan." It was future Ikki's turn to speak. "I was training her, but she turned it on me."

"As well as she should've!" Andromeda proclaimed. "At least you weren't able to corrupt her too much."

"Heh." But there was more time for words. For the group had reached the mansion.

"Looks like there's a party going on...." Shun remarked.

"Hyoga's wedding party, I think..." Pegasus knight replied vaguely. "Yeah...."

"A wedding party? We can't interrupt a wedding party! I wouldn't like that much..." Hyoga quipped.

"Well, we kinda have to. Monera was already pregnant with Cyla when you two got married." Pegasus explained. "We have to warn ourselves now."

"Right! Now I remember.." Dragon nodded. "Soon after this, Cyla is born, then Ikki goes all psycho!"

"Thanks for being delicate." Ikki of the present muttered, before knocking the other Ikki out. "Let's get this over with, in case my dark side emerges again."

So, very carefully, the knights of the future and present slipped into the mansion. It wasn't long until Tatsumi caught up to them though, and dem anded to know answers.

"Chill, Tatsumi. We're from the present...er...past." Hyoga explained. "We came to warn ourselves about something. Oh, look,I see myself right now. I'll be back!" Before Tatsumi could stop them, the others followed Hyoga to begin the explanations. Moments later, the three sets of knights were in the parlor with Sienna and Monera.

"Okay. Lemme get this straight. Our child is going to be a pawn in one of Ikki's sick games?" Hyoga of the future recapped with narrowed eyes. "And when is this supposed to happen?"

"Soon." Ikki of the past told him. "I believe about a month or two after she's born is when it all starts."

"No!" Monera cried with a pained expression on her face.

"Not to worry, Monera. We're not going to let anything happen to Hyoga or the baby." Shiryu of the future assured her.

Shun of the future nodded in agreement. "Ikki can't even think about splitting a family up! Not after what we've already been through."

"I should hope not." Andromeda replied. "Unfortunately, he will try."

"Damn him....." Hyoga of the past cursed. "If he hadn't been screwing things up in the first place, there wouldn't be all this turmoil in the time continuum."

"I know....." Seiya of the past agreed. "Well, at least we were able to get here to warn everyone. All we can do is hope it works out for our advantage." The others around him nodded in agreement. "I think we should return to our time now, guys. There's still a lot more for us to do..."

"Yes..." Hyoga replied vaguely. He looked up at Monera again.   
"Until next time.....catch ya later......."

Monera laughed, snuggling up to the future Hyoga. "Of course."

Months passed after their return hom e. The knights felt the void left behind by Cyla, the Swan of the Future. Hyoga felt it the most however. He often would let a gentle snow fall, remembering how much his daughter had loved that. There were also a lot of jelly sandwiches consumed in her memory. The Swan Knight couldn 't get the child out of his head, no matter how hard he tried.

It all became clear what was supposed to happen one night in late summer. The knights were taking a break from their continuous training, to spend sometime on the Eastern Promanade. That's when Hyoga saw her. The fair haired Monera, who owned a coffee shop down the strip. The swan gasped, recalling those deep brown eyes, and flowing raven hair.

"Go and talk to her, man." Shun encouraged. "She's going to be your wif e eventually."

"Shh! I know that, but........." Hyoga was choked up. _Her eyes....they remind me of Cyla so much! _

"Look here, Hyoga. We didn't warp through time for you to get cold feet before talking to your future wife, did we?" Ikki asked, with a slight smile. 

"I.......oh fine then." Hyoga scowled at Ikki, before walking over to the coffee shop. "Hey......remember me? I got coffee here last week...."

"Oh?" Monera smiled sweetly. "Wait a minute..you're one of Athena's knights...I do remember you now."

Hyoga flushed slightly. "Really now? How about I buy you a cup of java , and we can talk?"

Monera giggled a little. "Of course." So, they sat there for a while, talking.

"They are so perfect for each other." Shun remarked, as Ikki ushered everyone down the strip.

"They are." Ikki agreed. "Let's give them a bit of privacy, shall we?" He glanced back at Hyoga and Monera, who were now laughing at something. _I hope my future self doesn't cause anymore trouble for you two. I want you to be happy. _

**Cyla Speaks** :

_And Shun's brother Ikki never did win. There were plenty of fights before Uncle Ikki became himself again. Momma and Daddy live in Siberia most of the time. While I choose to live here, in the Foundation's mansion with Shun, Shiryu and Seiya. I visit my parents every weekend, but my training comes first. I'm now a fourth degree black belt in martial arts, and I have been given new powers twice since I was five. The need to the Knights of Athena is scarce, but still, we all keep in training for emergencies. An idea I implemented. Uncle Ikki came to visit a few weeks ago. He's doing really well. He wants Uncle Shun to come and stay with him. I think it's a great idea. They love each other so much. Meanwhile, Momma and Daddy aren't the only lovebirds. Uncle Seiya and Princess Si Si are planning to marry next fall, and they're expecting a baby already! Now if Uncle Shun,Uncle Shiryu and Uncle Ikki get married and have babies, then we can have a whole new generation of Knights of Athena! As for me? I'm a happy ten-year-old who loves her snow, and her ice! I can't wait until Christmas. Daddy and Momma are flying me out to Siberia. My baby brother Mackinzie will be born soon. I wonder what powers he'll have........._

**(A/N:And that's the end of Future is Present. I hope you've all enjoyed it. I know I have. I'm sorry for all the confusion with all ** **th** **e different times and all. It had to be done! XD) **


End file.
